Eyes of an Outsider
by jade34567
Summary: What it's like to be a Cullen, as seen through the eyes of the newest one Jade. Volturi/Denali clan involvement. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

So…this is my first fanfic…tell me if you like it

**So…this is my first fanfic…tell me if you like it.**

**Jade**

Prologue

I ran, chest heaving, drawing in ragged gasps of breath, feet pounding on the ground, running away from the _thing _chasing me. I couldn't outrun it; I could hear its light footsteps on the ground, easily covering the distance I had so desperately gained. In seconds it was on me.

It bent over me, red hair falling over a decidedly feline face. It bared its teeth.

Then it bit me.

An explosion of pain, fire everywhere…heavy footsteps, three dark shapes.

Then I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1: Wild

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (and I didn't own Twilight in the prologue either ): ****) Nor do I own the mountains.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Jade**

Chapter 1: Wild

I woke up, groggy and disoriented. I felt weak and clumsy. I opened my eyes blearily. Several scraggy pines came into view, and a snow covered slope in the distance. . My clothes were torn; my shoes were gone. I stood on twigs in the frigid air, though I didn't feel the least bit cold. And, boy, was I _hungry. _

I pushed myself up from a reclining position under a tree, as I did noticing my hand. The skin on it was pale, emitting a pearly glow like a moonbeam. A quick look at my arm confirmed that my skin was indeed white. Or pretty close to it.

Gathering my energy, I stood up and took a deep breath. Fresh mountain air filled my lungs. Feeling much more refreshed, I set out to explore the slope.

It was a thinly wooded area, covered in evergreens and a thick mat of twigs and leaves. A solitary hawk flew once through the sky. Mice and squirrels squeaked around me.

I was starting to gain more energy, and now I was twitchy. I couldn't stand in one place for longer than a second; I needed to _move. _

I took another deep breath and ran.

Pale legs worked, moving in a blur; two pale arms swung beside me; the scenery whizzed past. In ten seconds, I had covered about a mile. I was about to run, but it was just then that I noticed the lake in front of me. I stopped mid-stride and fell into the water.

Smooth.

I dragged myself out and sat in the sun for a while. I watched the ripples in the water move away…away…away. Then I felt an uncomfortable numbing feeling-nothing life threatening, but still annoying- and it was then that I remembered to breath.

Something was off.

I yawned and stretched, and as I did so I noticed my reflection. Piercing green eyes, a straight nose, high cheekbones, and reddish-brown hair. In the sun it gleamed a million different colors: gold, strawberry, chestnut, black….

The most noticeable feature, however, were the bags under my eyes, which made it look like I hadn't slept in months, and my skin. It now sparkled and flashed all the colors of the rainbow.

Suddenly, hunger overwhelmed me, attacking my stomach. I doubled over, punched inwardly in the gut by my cramps.

Time to eat.

Weary, half-dead, travel worn, and still very hungry, I encountered a traveler hiking through the mountains. An old man, whistling as he strode through the mountains. He hadn't seen me yet; I was standing in the sun and was glittering conspicuously. Well, how could you _not _glitter conspicuously? Glittering people weren't exactly things you saw everyday…

The tune stopped. The old man had noticed me. His eyes showed both fear and awe; he hesitated for a minute, lifting his foot up and tripping on an unseen rock. Blood trickled from a cut on his knee.

Blood-

Smell-

Run-

Leaping-

There. In a minute, I had bitten into him, and his blood flowed into me, nourishing me. It tasted like matured wine, or prunes, something wrinkled; the man screamed in agony. And suddenly it was all done. The man lay dead on the ground, and I was no longer hungry.

Shocked, terrified, disgusted, I stumbled toward the faraway peak of the mountain.


	3. Chapter 2: Green

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight**

**Sorry about how short the other chapters were, I just had to get some important stuff out there. This one is longer.**

**Again, please review… **

**Jade**

Chapter 2: Green

Tawny golden eyes gazed down at me, concerned. "Emmett! Come over here!"

A blur. Then, what looked like a bear in clothes appeared next to me. Another pair of golden eyes stared at me. "She's a vampire."

Silence. I stirred slightly, promptly knocking my head on a stone. "Ow."

"Jasper, are you going to sit and stare for a couple more hours, or are you going to help me bring her back to the cave?"

"Right. Sorry."

Two strong arms lifted me up. A breeze stirred around my ears, and I understood that we were running.

In a second, we were at the mouth of a cave. Now a little stronger, I opened my eyes fully and looked around.

It was a small cave, bare of any necessities at all- no beds, no food, no weapons. The person called Emmett set me down on the ground.

"Hello," someone said. It took a couple of seconds for me to realize that I was talking.

Emmett and Jasper glanced at each other.

"Hello."

"Well, this is awkward, isn't it?"

"It certainly is."

While this fascinating conversation was taking place, the sun came out from behind several clouds, flooding the cave with light. We were all sparkly in a second.

"How did you…you know….who did it?" Emmett asked tentatively.

"Redhead. I don't know what her name was."

"Victoria." Jasper glanced sharply at Emmett.

"Who's Victoria?"

"A vampire."

"Funny enough, I figured that out. Anyway, who are you?"

"That's Jasper-" Emmett pointed to him- "and I'm Emmett."

"Oh." Now that I could focus better, I could tell that the bear in clothes was just very large man. Not fat. He looked more like a bodybuilder. The other one, Jasper, who had been quiet almost the whole time, was taller, more sinewy, with blond hair. They both shared the same tawny eyes and glimmering skin. Right now, they were watching me intently.

"Did you…feed?" Emmett asked.

"Yes."

"Well…why are your eyes green?"

"My eyes are naturally green. What about that?"

"Usually our eyes are gold. Black, if we haven't fed in a while."

"Oh."

So even in the vampire world (yes, I figured that out. Most ordinary people don't feed by drinking blood) I was a freak, an outsider. Brilliant.

Jasper seemed to sense something, because he shifted and said, "We often…have talents…that are unnatural."

I stared at him. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Not what you're thinking. Jasper can sense emotions."

"Oh. Do you have a talent?"

Emmett grinned. "Not really. But I'm strong."

I said faintly, "I noticed."

I pondered what they had said for a while. Something was itching at me…what had they said about my eyes? That they should have been gold or black, depending on how hungry I was.

Wait a minute…their eyes were gold. So they had fed. But on who? The old man was the only one I had seen…

A sharp pang of remorse stung me, followed by a wave of disgust. I was a monster!

Swallowing, I said, "You fed. But on who?"

They both looked up, startled. Emmett spoke up. "Animals.. We feed on animals. That's why we're out here."

Animals? That didn't sound like anything I had heard before.

"We're an oddity in the vampire world. Many vampires don't do this. They travel alone or in pairs, and they feed."

"Oh. So you're one of those pairs? Except you feed on animals?"

Emmett smiled at this. Even Jasper's lips twitched. "We're part of a clan-one of the largest vampire clans out there, with the exception of Tanya's family and the Volturi- the Cullens."

That rang a bell. "Carlisle Cullen? Do you know him?"

"He's our father. He started the idea of feeding on animals instead of humans. Now, he's almost immune to blood."

"Oh. So where's the rest of your family?"

Jasper's eyes darkened. Emmett said hurriedly, "Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie are with Tanya. Alice and Edward…"

Jasper said coolly, "Edward's trying to kill himself and Alice is trying to stop him."

"Why?"

Emmett answered. "Edward…well…he loved a human, Bella Swan. Not 'kind of liked' but really _loved. _You can tell, they're soul mates. Alice saw Bella jumping off a cliff. Edward asked Rosalie about it. Now Edward's in Italy, trying to get the Volturi to kill him, and Alice is trying to stop him."

"Alice _saw?"_

Patiently, Emmett explained. "Alice can see into the future. It depends on what path the subject of her vision chooses to take, though, so sometimes she's wrong. Edward can hear thoughts of people around him, and if he's tuned in to them, from distances too."

The conversation was interrupted by my stomach, which chose that precise moment to growl so loudly that Alice and Edward could probably hear it from Italy, powers or no powers.

"Erm…so how exactly _do _you hunt?"

Half an hour later, I was back and well fed. We had trekked for a mile or so, trying to find something, until Jasper smelled something. We found a moose thirty paces away. In a blur, Jasper and Emmett were on him. The moose swatted with its horns, trying to get away. So, like the genius I am, I ran straight into it, tearing one of its horns off on the way.

I must've ruptured a vein or something, because blood kept spurting out, and…well, there I was.

I soon learned that Emmett and Jasper had been preparing themselves to leave when Jasper found me. They didn't need to pack up or anything; from what I gathered, they ran for a while, then found/stole a car to ride back to where they lived.

A cell phone rang, and I was jerked back into the present. Jasper picked it up. "Yes…Hi, Alice…All right…See you…" He turned back to us, eyes sparkling. "Everyone's alive. We're meeting them at the airport."

After several thousand miles, one stolen car and three plane tickets, we were at the airport. I saw Alice first. She had short black hair and sparkling eyes, mischievous and kindly at the same time. She and Jasper simply stood quietly, and I felt obliged to look away. A dark-haired girl and a vampire with bronze hair talked quietly to the side. Bella and Edward.

I got into a car. A blond goddess of a vampire, Rosalie, greeted us there. She and Edward exchanged a few icy words with each other. Then she turned to Bella and apologized.

Rosalie stopped suddenly at a red light. I had forgotten a seatbelt- I hadn't really had a habit of putting it on before- and I slammed into the seat.

Edward spoke. "Bella, Rosalie, this is…Wait, what's your name?"

I was busy feeling the bump on my head. I seemed to have a habit of hitting myself there. Edward smiled slightly and whispered something to Bella, who smiled too. Then he turned back to me.

"Oh…my name's Jade."

**Yeah, I know I named myself after my character-or my character after myself? I don't know which. Sorry for all the review from New Moon.**


	4. Chapter 3: Volturi

**Long chapter, but there are a couple important plot points in here, so...um, just read and review!**

**Jade**

Chapter 3: Volturi

3 Years Later…

I chattered happily on my way back from high school. I was hitching a ride in Rosalie's car-it had been hard enough to even get into it, because of all the guys drooling over it- but we had gotten in with Emmett. Rosalie had revved the engine threateningly, and the crowd dissolved quickly.

When I was younger, I'd thought of high school as scary-the way they always had it in movies, with evil blond Barbie clones ruling the school who made it their job to make your life miserable. But that's Hollywood, and Hollywood has a tendency to dramatize typical high school life- a lot- to attract more viewers. In real life, it was school. I had Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, who were repeating high school for the who-knows-what-th time. When the school day was over, they delighted in making me fill out endless college applications, all to Ivy League schools. I called Bella about it, and she just laughed and told me she felt my pain. Then Nessie wailed in the background and she had to leave in a hurry.

To be truthful, life was kind of boring. I was the same height- five foot one- that I was three years ago. I still looked the same. I still had green eyes where the rest of the Cullens had gold. My skin still sparkled. I still went on regular hunting trips to tame the bloodlust inside of me. It was getting better, but I was starting to understand what Jasper had told me about, a long time ago, about how choosing Carlisle's path was hard. I also understood what he had said about you feeling better about it in the end.

_Knock, knock, knock. _Three sharp raps rang out on the hard wood of the door. Alice, who was shoving a Stanford application into my hand, turned pale.

I took it that it wasn't good news.

I ran downstairs and opened the door. Outside stood a little girl, maybe nine or ten years old, with olive skin and dark hair. "Hello," she said. "Is Jade here?"

"Wait a minute. Who are you?"

"Jane Volturi. I repeat- is Jade here?"

My face whitened. Jane, legendary torturer of the Volturi, was at my doorstep, looking for me.

Wonderful.

"I'm Jade. What do you need?"

She smiled, a little evil twitch. "Just come with me."

"What do you need?" I repeated.

"Just come with me!"

"What do you need!!"

"COME WITH ME!" Jane's eyes burned with fury. I hoped someone would hear us soon and come over.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED?!" I shouted.

Esme came over, looking distressed. "What's this shouting about, Jade? And who's at the do-" she caught sight of Jane and stopped talking.

"I will punish you for your rudeness." Jane's mouth began to twitch into a twisted smile. "Her first." She turned her eyes on Esme.

"NO!" I wasn't aware of anything. All I knew was that this girl, this Jane, was going to torture my mother, maybe my whole family. I didn't care if she belonged to the biggest, most powerful stuck-up vampire clan in the world, she was NOT hurting them.

I grabbed her arm, clawing at her desperately. Esme began to cry out. I thrashed around, though Jane didn't seem to be affected at all- now Alice was here, now Jasper….

I latched onto her somehow- I don't know where- and pulled.

Jane gave a cry of shock.

Rosalie ran into the hall.

I tugged harder, harder, harder, though my hands were limp at my sides. Jane cried out angrily. Esme's cries lessened.

Emmett lumbered in and stood, open-mouthed, with the rest of the family.

I grabbed-

Carlisle came running-

Harder-

Harder-

Harder-

Jane gave a howl, and Esme stopped talking completely. I was filled with a new energy: simmering, evil, ready at my command.

I threw it at Jane, and now she truly started screaming, thrashing in agony.

I emptied the last of the energy back into Jane and threw her disgustedly out the door.

We stood quietly in Carlisle's study. Finally, Rosalie spoke up. "What happened?"

Carlisle sighed heavily. "I think another of the Cullens is gifted."

"Well, obviously," said Alice. "But with what?"

Turning to me, Carlisle said, "What happened, exactly?"

I pondered this. "Well…she came, and said she was looking for me, and that I had to come with her. I started shouting, and she started shouting. Esme came, and Jane was going to torture us, Esme first. And Jane started…I tried to stop her, but I couldn't, not physically anyway. So I sort of tugged at her, mentally, I guess, because my hands weren't touching her…And I tugged, harder and harder. I got something- a kind of energy, simmering and sort of evil. I threw it back at her, somehow, and she started screaming. And then I emptied it back to her and threw her out the door." I glanced at him sheepishly.

Silence.

"You tugged?" Jasper spoke for the first time. "Mentally? And sent it back?"

"Yeah."

Carlisle was mumbling under his breath. "Send…mental?… it can't be…borrow?…"

"Well…?" asked Alice tentatively.

"It's a very unique case-"

"Aren't they all…" muttered Alice.

"No, Alice, _very _unique. The Volturi know this too, or else they wouldn't have sent Jane. I think…" Carlisle hesitated. "Her gift…is to take gifts."

This revelation was greeted with uproar.

"What?"

"No way!"

"You're kidding!"

Jasper spoke up. "We would like to know what you mean by 'take gifts.'"

Carlisle spoke slowly. "It means…that Jade…she can take gifts…completely away and use them…take them permanently…use them against the owner…and give them back. Her gift, in short, is to use gifts."

Translation: I was, yet again, the vampire freak with the green eyes.


	5. Chapter 4: Decision

**A/N: Haven't updated in a while. But, um, well here I am. Anyway…a lot of big shockers coming!! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or its settings or characters, blah blah blah.**

**Anyway…if you read this, please please please please please please review it! It takes five seconds. Pleeeaaassseee….**

**Well anyway. Here it is. **

Decision

I sat in my room, just lying on the bed. The Volturi wanted me, that much I knew, someone must have sensed me…But the point was, should I join? Because that was obviously the reason for Jane coming here. Sure, there were hateful witch children like Alec and Jane, but technically the Volturi were supposed to be the good guys. Maybe I could actually prevent them from doing, um, whatever they were doing.

Then it hit me. They were looking for Edward, and Alice, and Bella, and Renesmee, not just me. The confrontation hadn't been the last. I _had _ to stop them.

But what about Aro? One touch and he would know exactly what I was up to, and it was probably Aro who had sent Jane.

But I still had a gift, didn't I? I remembered the first day of being a vampire, the strength and energy and…hunger (my throat burned). But I didn't feel wild. I had been using something.  
Jasper had said something, a while ago, about Bella not being wild. Not without a tinge of jealousy and bitterness. Well, you couldn't blame him.

My thoughts drifted off toward Jasper. Thinking about leaving him, his casually ruffled golden hair and fiery golden eyes, made my heart ache. Thinking about leaving the Cullens made me ache, too, but in a different way.

Pushing the matter out of my mind, I decided that I needed to stop them, for the sake of our family. Groaning, I quickly scribbled a note.

_I'm sorry. _

_-Jade_

They would understand. I headed out the door.

--

And was immediately stopped by a mountain of a vampire. Jane glared at me hatefully. "What are you doing here?"

I glanced at her coolly. "I assume you came to recruit me? Well, here I am."

Jane stood stunned for several seconds. Then she replied, "Fine. Get ready to run."

Short chapter, big shockers. Plural. Can you guess what the second one is? Tee hee.

**Well anyway….review!!!**

**-Jade**


	6. Chapter 5: Welcoming Committee

**A/N: Thanks sooo much to everyone who added this story to their favorites!!!!!! Yeah well. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own Twilight, etc. Blah blah. **

Welcoming Committee

We didn't end up running across the continent and then swimming across the Atlantic. Instead, we took a private jet to Italy. Felix drove us to Volterra. Jane was still surprised by my choice; she must have convinced herself that my powers were out of control and that I hadn't known what I was doing when I "attacked" her. Whatever the reason, she seemed noticeably warmer to me the whole way there.

She lead me through a network of sewer systems until we reached a room with some kind of secretary. Jane and Felix breezed through with me.

We had reached the "throne room" of the Volturi. There was an entire guard, who inclined their heads to Jane and Felix and then stared at me. Aro, the eccentric one, seemed in the best mood; Marcus, the perpetually bored one, looked, well, bored; and Caius, the grouchy old grandpa, was staring off into space.

The minute I came into view, Aro leaned forward curiously. Caius stopped watching the horsefly and spared me a glance. Even Marcus looked at me for about a split second.

"Who is this vampire, Jane?" he asked.

"A powerful one. She has agreed to join." Jane replied.

"Yes, but what _is _ her power, exactly? Aro persisted.

Jane shrugged. "Let her tell you."

I walked forward and held my hand out. He touched it. I felt nothing. After a while he sat back, breaking contact. "Very interesting."

Caius said, "What?"

"Veryy interesting. "  
Caius asked again, "What?"

"Well first I must tell you, Caius, that we are very lucky that Jade here has decided to join us. First of all, she was a member of the Cullen clan." A ripple of interest; the guard starting whispering. "Second, her power. She can take anything from anybody's brain: memories, thoughts, emotions, even powers. If she chooses, she can give them back, or let them flow into the air, or she can keep them."

Huh? I thought I could only take powers. "What? I can do that?"

Aro looked benevolently at me. "Yes. Third, her eyes. They are not red, nor amber, nor gold. I assume that your eyes were green before you were changed?"

"Yes."

"Very interesting. Demetri, Chelsea, Afton, Alec- bring her out into Volterra. Test her reflexes."

A powerfully built man who reminded me somehow of a sword blade stood up: this must be Demetri, the tracker. Chelsea, too, with her ability to tamper with people's ties to each other, with Afton her mate. I hadn't heard of his power. And of course, the angelic Alec, with his formidable numbing power.

I still had no idea what "test her reflexes" meant. And I was positive I was about to find out.

**

They brought me into the city. Basically, they tested my reflexes: pushing me off buildings, attacking me instantaneously, things like that. I reacted pretty quickly and was able to stave off their attacks. They pushed me into the light once, in a reasonably crowded area; knowing that the cardinal rule of the Volturi was not to get discovered, I immediately turned my back to the humans, my hands folded around my chest. My hair covered my neck and back; the rest of my body was covered. I walked back to them,, their faces betraying shock, interest, and disbelief. "That was…interesting," said Alec carefully.

"I'm sure it was," I said, uninterested.

Chelsea grinned. "Alec, her physical condition is fine." She said this like there was some other condition she needed to test me on.

Grins spread. I noticed a creeping sensation around the edges of my body; realizing Alec was trying to render me helpless, I edged back at him and started tugging; not hard, but just enough to shock him.

It worked. He turned to me, eyes burning.

**This chapter is a bit longer. He he. **

**So anyway…please review!!! Pretty pretty pretty please with two cherries on top!! (I always think two cherries were better than one.)**

**-Jade**


	7. Chapter 6: Filler

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while…sorry about that. **

**So anyway. Here it is. This is kind of a filler, so it may be a bit boring, it's setting up for the next chapter…so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight…**

**(Jade has just sort of taken Alec's powers).**

I eased his power back to him. "Whoa."

Alec quickly regained his composure. "Well, she has a power." He nodded at the others. "So do we."

Chelsea allowed herself a small smile. It was weird, because all of a sudden I felt like these guys were my best friends. They wouldn't ever attack me.

I struggled to focus. I knew that this was Chelsea's power at work. I tried to grab onto reality.

I found it.

Afton was slowly moving in on me. Reality came flooding back. They were testing my abilities. They weren't really my allies. Well, officially they were, but I hadn't joined the Volturi because I actually agreed with their policies.

Demetri started stalking toward me, and the others allowed him some space.

He attacked, slashing at me. I blocked him without difficulty. He lumbered toward me, and I jumped over him. He turned as I was jumping, following my every move. I would be overcome soon.

I grabbed Alec's power again. Unlike Jane's, which felt sharper and more 'ready to go', this power just sort of sat there. It blended into my mind even now, hiding its presence.

I sent it snaking Demetri's way. His eyes were blazing, but as the power met him he stood. The life in his eyes just died. Alec looked at me, annoyed.

Reluctantly, I gave it back. Then I jabbed sharply at Demetri's mind. I was getting better at this.

Demetri woke up again. Alec waved his hand, and it was an all-out attack. They were throwing everything they had at me.

Well. How rude.

I grabbed every single one of their powers. I put Demetri's sharp power in Alec's mind, put Alec's power in Chelsea, and gave Chelsea's power to Demetri. Afton I left alone.

They were really kind of confused, but also angry. I rolled my eyes and switched the powers back.

Afton spoke. "I think we have tested her reflexes enough."

--

They took me back to Aro, the eccentric old grandfather. He was delighted to learn of my success, though I don't think Alec was. He joined Jane, looking disgruntled.

"Wonderful," Aro said. "Caius here tells me that we have a case of a newborn vampire run wild. I need you, Jane and Corin to go and take care of it." He waved his hand.

Brilliant. Jane again.

**It's basically a filler, sort of tying up the training part and starting the newborn part, so it's pretty short. Anyway. REVIEW!**

**-Jade**


End file.
